


Snowfall

by josiane



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-18
Updated: 2009-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiane/pseuds/josiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Donna, after 'Inauguration: Over There'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

**The first flakes**

Their fingers were touching. Just the little ones, curled around each other so lightly you could almost imagine they weren't. Josh had taken her hand to help her into the cab, was taking her home because she'd run out with nothing but her keys. And now they sat together in silence, hands lying between them on the back seat, with their treacherous fingers touching just enough not to ignore.

 **Settling**

His hand rested lightly at2 the small of her back as she opened the door and they climbed the stairs to her apartment. A familiar touch, slightly posessive, granted, but usually, secretly, oh-so-comforting. But tonight he seemed closer, his breath hot on her neck, his warmth at her back. Her hand shook as she pushed the key into the lock. His hand slipped round her waist, resting lightly on her hip. Then - did she imagine it? - no - there - the gentlest touch of his lips, brushing feather-light against her neck.

 **Blizzard**

She waited for him as he ran downstairs to pay the cab driver. Then, in a whirl of chilly air he burst through her door, rushed up to her, claimed her lips in a kiss, so fast, as if he thought if he stopped he'd lose his nerve. Hands ran over silk, through hair (there go the ringlets, all that effort), pulled at bow ties and buttons and zippers. Black and white and light and dark and pushing and pulling and falling, falling, falling into oblivion.

 **Blanketed**

Soft in the darkness, they lay tangled, limbs curled round limbs. No sound, no motion, just a stillness, a quiet, a cessation of their usual frantic activity. Hair stirred by a gentle breath, the lightest movement of a finger across cooling skin.

 **Melt**

He left in the washed-out light of dawn, the no-longer-dark peeping through the drapes. She stood, wrapped in her robe, white on pale skin, hands clutching at her elbows, as he pulled on his shoes and coat. One kiss, both a tender promise and a bittersweet farewell, fingers brushing her cheek, and he was gone. By the end of the day, like the snow, reality would melt the night away, as if it had never been.


End file.
